Alexsandr Kallus
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = ISB-021 | functie = ISB Agent Fulcrum | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.95 Meter 90 Kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = | wapen = J-19 Bo-Rifle | vervoer = Lawbringer | affiliatie = Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Agent Kallus Alexsandr Kallus, ook bekend onder de codenaam ISB-021, was een agent van het Imperial Security Bureau. Kallus geraakte echter meer en meer gedesillusioneerd door het Empire en besloot te gaan spioneren voor de Phoenix Rebel Cell nadat hij samen met zijn aartsvijand Garazeb Orrelios was beland in de ijzige temperaturen op Bahryn. Daar leerde hij opnieuw de waarden van vriendschap en respect. Kallus werd ontmaskerd door Thrawn, maar uiteindelijk gered uit handen van het Empire en hij sloot zich aan bij de Rebel Alliance. Hij hield mee met de bevrijding van Lothal. Biografie Alexsandr Kallus was een Agent met een hoge rank binnen het ISB. Voor gevechtssituaties was Kallus uitgerust met een speciale ISB-helm en een pantser. Kallus gebruikte een Bo-Rifle als wapen. Dat wapen had hij leren kennen toen hij deelnam aan de verovering van Lasan, de thuisplaneet van Zeb Orrelios. Kallus'J-19 Bo-Rifle was niet hetzelfde model dan dat van Zeb. Kallus' wapen had onder andere een bajonet en kon maar langs een kant veranderen in een staf. In tegenstelling tot wat velen dachten, had Kallus dit wapen echter niet gestolen van een Lasat, maar had zijn tegenstander hem dit geschonken omdat hij hem eervol had verslagen in een duel. Kallus had een afkeer voor de Lasat omdat hij op een keer het had moeten opnemen tegen een wreedaardige Lasat. Lothal Kallus kreeg te maken met de bemanning van de Ghost toen de rebellenactiviteit op Lothal begon toe te nemen. Kallus gebruikte de Lawbringer als zijn schip en had alle troepen van het Empire onder zijn hoede eens hij nabij Lothal was aangekomen. Kallus vermoedde dat er meer aan de hand was dan louter wat protest dus besloot hij om de Rebels in een valstrik te lokken. Dat lukte toen er een bericht werd verspreid dat Wookiees op een bepaald transport zouden vervoerd worden. Eens de Rebels bezig waren aan hun bevrijdingsactie, arriveerde de Lawbringer en kon Kallus Ezra Bridger gevangennemen. Kallus wilde Ezra als lokaas gebruiken, maar dat mislukte. De Rebels keerden, zoals Kallus vermoedde, weliswaar terug om Ezra te redden, maar ze maakten ook gebruik van Sabine Wren haar kennis van explosies om een gat te blazen in het dek van de Star Destroyer. Kallus was de enige die zich hier uit kon redden. Daarna trok Kallus naar Kessel waar de Rebels de groep Wookiees effectief ging redden. Toen Kallus en zijn manschappen de Wookiees en de Rebels onder schot hielden, vond Kanan Jarrus dat het genoeg was geweest en met zijn lightsaber kon hij makkelijker standhouden. Kallus realiseerde zich dat Kanan een Jedi was en even later ontdekte hij ook dat Ezra dat was. Ezra redde de jonge Wookiee Kitwarr en toen Kallus hem wilde arresteren, kwam de Ghost tussenbeide. Na de problemen met de Rebels contacteerde Kallus The Inquisitor die zeer benieuwd was naar de Jedi die Kallus had opgemerkt nabij Lothal. Lasan Kallus kwam opnieuw met de Rebels in contact toen hij eerst een bericht kreeg van Maketh Tua en daarna een bericht onderschepte van C-3PO. Zeker het bericht dat er zich een Lasat onder de Rebels begaf, vond Kallus interessant. Nadat Kallus en de Stormtroopers de Rebels konden lokaliseren op Lothal, kwam het tot een gevecht tussen Zeb Orrelios en Kallus. Kallus verklapte dat hij zijn Bo-Rifle had afgenomen van een Lasat Honor Guard. Bovendien maakte Kallus Zeb meer en meer geagiteerd door te zeggen dat het zijn plan was om de T-7 Ion Disruptor op de Lasat te gebruiken. Kallus maakte van Zebs woede gebruik om hen telkens te verrassen. Na een explosie van de T-7s geraakte Zeb even verdoofd en Kallus wilde net dan Zeb doden. Maar een attente Ezra Bridger duwde Kallus weg met de Force waardoor Zeb kon gered worden. Versterking op Lothal Kallus bleef een doorn in het oog van de Specter Cell op Lothal. Toen Ezra undercover ging in de Academy op Lothal moest hij info van Kallus stelen in verband met een vervoer van een groot Kyber Crystal. Kallus was eveneens op zijn hoede tijdens Empire Day en de verdwijning van Tseebo. Kallus achtervolgde de Rebels, maar moest het onderspit delven in een duel met Kanan Jarrus. Ook een volgend plan liep uiteindelijk fout af. Senator Gall Trayvis werd door het Empire gebruikt om opstandelingen in de val te lokken en zodoende werd dit ook geprobeerd met de Specters. De rebels konden echter ontkomen. Omdat noch Minister Maketh Tua, Kallus en de Grand Inquisitor de Specters konden vangen, werd Wilhuff Tarkin naar Lothal gestuurd. Onder zijn impuls werd Kanan gevangen genomen na de sabotage van de communicatietoren van het Empire. Kallus bleef op Lothal waar hij samen met Darth Vader Maketh Tua opofferde om de Rebels zwart te maken en hen in een valstrik te lokken, wat uiteindelijk net niet lukte. Kallus verliet echter Lothal en bleef de Rebels achtervolgen, onder andere op Seelos waar hij met AT-AT Walkers probeerde om de AT-TE Walker van Rex, Wolffe en Gregor te vernietigen. Ommekeer op Bahryn Na een mislukte missie boven Geonosis raakte Kallus alweer in duel met zijn vijand Garazeb Orrelios. Een escape pod schoot hen echter allebei naar de bevroren maan Bahryn, waar Kallus geblesseerd raakte aan zijn been door de crash. Beide aartsvijanden moesten overleven en ontkomen aan de Bonzami-wezens die in de ijsgrotten leefden. Zowel Zeb en Kallus vertelden een verhaal waardoor hun mening over de andere enigszins genuanceerd werd. Zo vertelde Kallus een verhaal over een gemene Lasat en bleek het dat hij niet zomaar een Bo-Rifle had afgenomen van een Lasat, maar dat hij dat op een eerbare manier had gekregen. Door samen te werken, konden ze ontsnappen uit de ijsgrot en besloten ze om elkaar de vrijheid te gunnen. Toen de Ghost Zeb terugvond, vond er een hartelijk weerzien plaats. Een schril contrast met de ijskoude ontvangst die Kallus kreeg toen hij terugkeerde. Fulcrum Kallus' avontuur met Zeb op Bahryn zette hem aan het denken. Kallus zag hoe de Rebels Zeb omarmden tijdens zijn terugkeer, terwijl aan boord van de Star Destroyer niemand hem een blik gunde. Kallus kwam tot het besef dat het Empire niet het antwoord was op meer orde en structuur in het universum. Kallus' diende daarna te werken onder Arihnda Pryce en Grand Admiral Thrawn die gevraagd was om orde op zaken te zetten in verband met de Phoenix Rebel Cell. Kallus keek toe hoe de rebellen werden toegestaan om te ontsnappen vanop Yarma met vijf Y-Wing Starfighters. Op Montross inspecteerde Kallus met Pryce de geruchten van mogelijke deserteurs op de Skystrike Academy. Toen Sabine Wren, Wedge Antilles en Derek Klivian probeerden te ontsnappen, stuitten ze op Kallus. Kallus liet hen echter gaan met de boodschap om tegen Garazeb Orrelios te zeggen dat ze nu quite stonden. Na Sabine's ontsnapping besloot Kallus om als Fulcrum actief te worden. Zo deelde hij mee dat het Empire een nieuw type wapen bouwde op Lothal, wat zorgde voor plannen bij de Phoenix Cell om Lothal aan te vallen. Toen Kanan Jarrus en Ezra Bridger zich op Lothal bevonden, uitte Kallus zich als de nieuwe Fulcrum tot ongeloof van Ezra en Kanan. Kallus liet hen ontsnappen en gaf hen mee dat het Empire aan een nieuwe starfighter bouwde op Lothal. Om zijn tussenkomst geloofwaardig te houden, duwde Ezra Kallus weg met de Force wat heel wat schade berokkende. Daarna contacteerde Kallus Chopper Base met de mededeling dat er E-XD Infiltrator Droids ingezet werden om de rebellenbasissen te ontdekken. Die waarschuwing hielp omdat hij vertelde dat het Empire naar een van de droids zocht waarmee ze het contact hadden verloren. De missie werd een mislukking voor het Empire, maar Thrawn was alweer dichter gekomen bij het ontdekken van de schuilplaats van de rebellen. Ontmaskerd 250px|thumb|Thrawn ontmaskert Kallus op Lothal Kallus' berichten als Fulcrum begonnen echter meer en meer de interesse te wekken van Thrawn die vermoedde dat er een spion aan het werk was. Hij verzamelde Kassius Konstantine, Kallus en Yogar Lyste met de mededeling dat een van hen de spion was. Om hem te helpen in zijn zoektocht haalde Thrawn er Colonel Wullf Yularen bij, een van de hoogste ISB-officieren in dienst van het Empire. Omdat de rebellen zelf een vermoeden hadden dat Kallus op het punt stond om opgepakt te worden, liet Ezra Bridger zich gevangen nemen zodat hij dat kon briefen aan Kallus. Kallus was op zijn hoede en spon een heel netwerk van leugens en plannen zodat Lyste er van overtuigd was dat Arihnda Pryce de spionne was. Nadat Ezra weer was gered door zijn kameraden, vroegen Thrawn en Yularen zich af of een Luitenant als Lyste wel in staat was om zulke grote intriges te plannen. Hierdoor realiseerde Thrawn zich dat Kallus Fulcrum was. Hoewel Kallus een van Yularens beste studenten was geweest, moest de Colonel Thrawn gelijk geven. Thrawn liet Kallus niet meteen arresteren en gebruikte hem als lokaas om de basis van de Phoenix Rebel Cell te vinden. Toen Kallus nogmaals een bericht verstuurde vanuit Ezra's Tower op Lothal, onderbrak Thrawn zijn transmissie. Kallus wist dat hij was ontmaskerd, maar kon toch nog net sturen dat "Thrawn het wist", waaruit Hera Syndulla correct afleidde dat Thrawn hun basis had ontdekt. Kallus werd op de brug van de Chimaera gevangen gehouden door Death Troopers, totdat Pryce zijn aanwezigheid beu was en beval om Kallus te laten executeren. Kallus overmeesterde stormtroopers echter en kon in het heetst van de strijd vluchten met een escape pod die werd aan boord gehaald door de Ghost. Kallus was nu een volwaardige rebel en bedankte Kanan voor het redden van zijn leven. Rebel Alliance Kallus nam nu fulltime dienst in het leger van de Rebel Alliance dat zich verzamelde op Yavin 4. Omwille van zijn betrokkenheid en kennis over Lothal bleef Captain Kallus zeer betrokken bij de plannen van Ezra Bridger en Hera Syndulla om Lothal aan te vallen en te bevrijden van het Empire. Terwijl de Spectres een undercover missie ondernamen op Lothal, bleven Rex en Kallus de Ghost besturen. Nadat de Spectres hun definitieve plan hadden bedacht om Lothal te bevrijden na de dood van Kanan Jarrus vervoegde Hera Rex en Kallus aan boord van de Ghost om oude bondgenoten te verzamelen in de strijd tegen het Empire. Captain Kallus hielp mee in de strijd tegen het Empire en hielp onder andere met een Protocol 13 af te roepen, waardoor alle Imperials zich naar het centrum begaven. Nadat de rebellen het Empire hadden verslagen en Ezra samen met Thrawn was verdwenen in Hyperspace, nam Zeb Kallus mee naar Lira San. Daar kon Kallus zien dat de Lasat nog steeds in leven waren. Kallus was altijd welkom op Lira San. thumb|250px|Kallus werd door Zeb naar Lira San meegenomen Achter de Schermen * David Oyelowo spreekt de stem in van Kallus Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels - Seizoen 1-4 Bron *Rebels: The Visual Guide *Galactic Atlas *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *Kallus in de Databank *Over Kallus' voornaam category:Imperial Officers category:Phoenix Rebel Cell category:Imperial Security Bureau category:Rebel Alliance Officers